


One Way To Say 'I Love You'

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron Loves Nasir's Hair, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, intimacy prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Agron and Nasir don't need a lot of words to speak to each other
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	One Way To Say 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of intimacy prompts: running hands through hair

In the short time that they’d been together they’d found many different ways to communicate. Words, obviously. Yet, there are so many things that can be said with a glance, a lingering touch, a gesture.

Because that was undeniable, Nasir would know Agron’s touch from anyone else’s. And sure, a lot of the times that touch was full of passion, desire; Agron made him feel truly wanted, all of him. But there were many other moments, other feelings between them.

Nasir hadn’t given a lot of thought to his hair before. He kept it long because he was ordered to, it set him apart from those who would call themselves his ‘masters’, but as a free man he kept it long because he liked it that way and maybe also in part because Agron liked it. This Agron hadn’t said in so many words but Nasir knew.

After all, how could Nasir not guess when Agron tugged playfully on his hair every time they kissed, lost in each other, and ran his fingers through it when they couldn’t possibly be nearer. The mere memory of Agron’s fingertips raking his scalp, made Nasir shiver.

There was so much meaning behind that simple action. Agron might not be a man of sweet words or frequent declarations of love, but his fingers in Nasir’s hair spoke volumes. The tenderness with which those hands, so used to wield deadly weapons, melted into a soft caress did not fail to leave Nasir breathless.

Whether the sun set over a good day and they had reason to be merry, or night found them at odds with each other, unable even to speak their thoughts, Agron would still brush Nasir’s hair out of his face. 

Too often after a battle, with adrenaline still running high and the fear of losing each other too fresh in their minds, Nasir would rest his head on Agron’s chest and despite being exhausted he would not fall asleep until Agron combed his hair with his fingers, soothing him. Saying without words “I am with you, we are here, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you like this drabble <3


End file.
